


How Harry met Draco and proceeded to gain a new family

by charlotte123456789



Series: The Voldemob [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: When Harry was 12 he tried to pickpocket an idiot. Instead of just getting some cash he got a new family instead.





	1. The First Meeting

To say Severus was upset was an understatement - he was furious.

He had been running about during the day running small errands for Tom when Draco had said he had wanted him to meet his friend.

Snape had expected a friend, maybe even a friend of the romantic type.

What he was not expecting was his 15 year old godson who he had not seen for the past 13 years was to walk in seriously injured and needing urgent medical attention to be this friend Draco was talking about.

\------------

Harry had met Draco when he was 12. It hadn't been the best of starts.

Harry had been abandoned and locked out the house as the Dursleys were out on a mini weekend getaway that obviously Harry had not been brought along to. And so he was left wandering around hoping that he could survive on his own until they came back and hoping that he could maybe find some food somewhere.

And then Harry saw Draco. Or rather Harry had seen a posh looking idiot that he thought that he could steal a few pounds from. It wasn't that he liked stealing, but it was certainly a lot better than going hungry and so he did what he must to survive.

And so Harry causally bumped into the idiot as he walked past and slipped his hand into the idiots jacket pocket and grabbed what he thought to be the wallet.

Quickly Harry apologised before walking off with the wallet. It was going so well, right up until he heard the idiot shout and Harry had to make a run for it.

From there Harry slipped around the corner only for his heart to stop when he realised that he had made a wrong turn - it was a dead end.

He dropped the wallet onto the floor and backed himself into the corner as the now angry idiot stalked forward. 

'You.. you can have it back... I haven't taken anything... I swear'

Harry watched as the idiot stopped and stared at him, he pushed himself further back into the wall hoping it would somehow absorb him.

The idiot spoke, 'I don't care about the money. I have plenty anyways as I am a Malfoy and I can have anything I want.'

Harry stared. Was the idiot really acting like this, and more importantly was this the same Malfoy that was the respected gang member that everyone talked about?

'Well are you going to get out the corner? I want to get lunch and you're obviously coming with me so I can berate you for your life choices.'

Harry didn't really know quite what else to do than go with the idiot.  
And so that is what he did.

\-------

And that was how Harry had first met Draco as was explained to Severus.

What had then occurred over the following years was them becoming friendlier with each other as Draco learned to not be such of an idiot and Harry learned that sharing his issues with the Dursleys was an important not something he could just gloss over.

And that lead them to this moment in time with Severus, because although Draco knew how much the Dursleys hurt Harry and would always help him.

Draco was now out of his depth and Harry clearly had a broken arm at very least and Draco didn't know what to do.

And so he did the smart thing and went to an adult dragging Harry along with him no matter how much Harry had protested.

Draco had chosen Severus because not only was he pretty much his second dad as Severus and Lucius had moved in together now, he was also the person who was known to be rational and calm in any situation and had a lot of medical knowledge to help just about anyone.

So now Severus had to be the calm and collected adult on the outside whilst on the inside he was seething.

\--------

Severus had been selected as the second godfather for Harry by Lily. James had argued slightly but in the end gave in as nobody could win when Lily put her mind to something.

And so he had been the doting godfather for the first two years of Harry's life - right up until they died.

Severus had been distraught, he had so few close friends that it hit him hard. And by the time he had realised he had a duty to Harry Dumvledore had said to him that he was already in a stable home that was safe and away from any danger.

By the time he found out that Dumeledore was not the genuine grandfatherly kind person he was portrayed as it was too late. All Severus could do was console himself that even Dumeledore wouldn't hurt an innocent child.

And so for years he thought about it occasionally but never to in depth to save himself from the emotional pain it brought with it.

But now all of that was being thrown back in his face and the ultimate realisation that Dumbledore is a cruel evil man hit harder than he thought.

But he had to focus. Harry was there now and he needed helping.

Severus could already see that his arm was broken as was shown by the extreme angle it was positioned at. But any multitude of other injuries could be hiding just beneath his clothing.

It made Severus feel sick.

But he was a professional so he treated what he saw and asked if there were any other injuries to which he received a denial that was most likely false hiding by the look on Draco's face and sent both the boys upstairs as by the time he was done it was well past 10 o'clock.

After that he rang Lucius and told him that he needed him at home and hung up before he could get any other answer and retreated into the kitchen to pour himself a brandy.


	2. An Interlude of Sorts with Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is a rock.

Lucius was worried. 

Severus had called and asked him to come home. He never did that.

And then Severus had hung up before he could answer. He never did that either.

So Lucius was more than slightly worried.

When he did finally get in he strode in though all the rooms looking for him only to find him sitting on a bar stool with a glass beside him with his head in his hands.

Lucius was now beginning to panic.

'Sev? Sev, what's the matter?' Lucius walked more forward into the kitchen going to stand behind Severus and wrap his arms around him.

'I let him down Luc' Severus said softly.

'Who Sev?' 

'Harry - my godson Harry. Oh my god Luc' it was awful. They broke his arm and I'm sure there's more but he won't say anything and I-'  
Severus broke off crying against Lucius as Lucius tried to console him.

'He's here now and that's all that matters, why don't we go to bed now and talk about this properly in the morning?'

Lucius guided Severus upstairs slowly and made sure he was on the bed before he went to check in Draco.

Peering inside the room he saw Draco and another boy on the bed. The other with a cast on one arm - he figured that that must be the godson Harry that Severus was talking about.

Leaving the room quietly he went back to his and found Severus flat out asleep. Smiling softly to himself he changed quickly and climbed in with Severus. 

Everything could be sorted in the morning.


	3. Family Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can be bossy when necessary.

When Harry woke up he didn't know where he was. That was mainly because he was comfortable and he was never comfortable when he woke up at the Dursleys house.

Then he remembered where he was a tried to sit up using his hands to push him up.

And immediately upon trying to push himself up did he remember that he had broke his arm as it very much hurt as he then fell back onto the bed grunting which seemed to wake up Draco.

Draco smiled at him before frowning, ' I'm happy that you actually listened to me for once when I said you needed help but I am not happy that you neglected to mention all your other injuries.' Draco glared at Harry.

'Well just be happy that I came with you at all instead of disappearing again' Harry replied.

That made Draco frown, last time Harry had disappeared for 3 weeks, Draco hadn't known what to do and was seriously considering going to Severus or his dad, he was giving it just one more day when Harry had finally appears looking like death warmed over.

Harry had still never told him what had happened.

'Well I suppose we should get breakfast. I know you needed it, you're tiny and I need to feed you more if I have any hope of making you taller so you're at least on my level.' Draco said teasingly as he got up and dragged Harry along with him.

However when they got to the kitchen they learnt that they had been slow at actually getting up as Severus and Lucius were already there.

Harry stopped dead in the doorway as he debated whether he should go in or not.

However that choice was quickly taken out of his hands as Draco tugged him in and pointed out a chair for him to sit in.

Harry watched from his chair silently as Draco wandered around the kitchen making tea for everyone and putting some bread in the toaster.

He could see as Draco pulled out the raspberry jam that he liked and smiled slightly.

He stopped immediately when he realised both Severus and Lucius were looking at him and instead chose to stare at the marbling pattern on the tabletop in front of him.

Draco may have told him that Severus and Lucius were nice people and would never hurt him and sure Severus had sorted out his arm the other day. But he still didn't really know either of them and he would not be the fool to trust them like that.

He was jumped out of his musings as Draco placed a plate of toast in front of him. 'Eat it - I need you taller.'

Harry smiled at the ongoing joke before proceeding to pick at the toast still too nervous to eat properly in front of everyone.

When he heard a tutting notice he looked up noticed the glare Draco was sending his way. Harry shrugged, Draco's glare lessened but didn't fully leave his face.

Then upon Harry realising that both Severus and Lucius were watching the whole silent conversation he pushed away the plate entirely.

Draco harrumphed before he ordered, 'Okay, everyone into the living room we are having a family discussion.'

Harry glanced around the room and saw them all moving. He waited until last minute to follow Draco through.

'Okay, this is my friend Harry. He will be staying here on an indefinite basis because I like him and Severus already said it would be fine.  
Harry, the dark haired man you already met is Severus and the blond haired man who looks like me is my dad Lucius. I'm sure if we asked him he would also say it is fine for you to stay here.  
Now Severus is going to say something and then dad will and then you will and we shall then return to breakfast and we will all eat it.' Draco stated the end looking directing at Harry as Harry ducked his head down to avoid his gaze.

Once Draco felt that Harry had been sufficiently cowed he turned to stare directly at Severus.

'Severus, if you would like to begin.' Draco prompted.

Severus wondered what his life had came to as he was taking orders from a fifteen year old.

'Harry is obviously welcome to reside here as long as he wishes to. In addition I would like to add that Harry, I... I knew your mother. I was chosen as your godfather however Dumbledore took you away after your parents died, but I would love to get to know you better but obviously that would be up to you.'

Severus watched a plethora of emotions come and go from Harry's face before it returned to the same neutral as before. Whatever Harry decided to do he would have to live with.

Draco has not known this but he was pleased with the new information. It would make it much easier for Harry to be integrated into the household now.

But that did not matter right this point as it was Lucius's turn to talk as was again prompted by Draco.

Lucius smiled as he saw his son take charge. Years ago he was a spoilt brat but now he was turning out into such a nice young man and that made him proud.

'As Draco said that if asked I would happily agree to let you live here with us I fully agree with him. You are very welcome to stay here for however long you need. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask.' Lucius smiled hoping it wouldn't scare Harry.

Draco then stared at Harry who quickly muttered, 'Okay.'

It looked like that would be the last of his part before Draco glared and spoke, 'Anything else?'

Harry looked up to glare at Draco before muttering some more, 'Thank you for letting me stay here... and.... erm..'

Draco looked at Harry quizzically as Harry faltered.

'Er, Severus...'

Realisation filled Draco as he realised what Harry was trying to say - that Harry would like to have some help from Severus with other injuries but just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Nodding to Harry as he saw both Severus and his Dad looking at them confusedly. He asked Harry quickly, 'Before of after breakfast?'

Harry shrugged.

It appeared as if he was done talking for now so Draco nodded to himself as he told Severus and his dad, 'Okay, we're getting breakfast now, afterwards we need to speak to Sev in private.'

Dread filled both Severus and Lucius's hearts as Draco and Harry retreated to the kitchen.

'At least he's coming to you for help and not hiding away now.' Lucius tried to look at the bright side.

Severus frowned, 'But it means he's hurt more. And I've just let him down even more than I already thought I had when I didn't search for him all those years ago.'

Lucius shushed him, 'He's here now and that's all that matters. And when we find out who did this to him we'll deal with them together. But for now let's just have breakfast and we'll take each challenge as they come.'

Severus nodded into Lucius chest as they hugged one another before separating and heading into the kitchen.

They would take each day as they come.


	4. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally gets a birthday party.

During the two years Harry had been with the Malfoy family Harry had grown a lot physically and as a person due to the love and attention he received from them all.

He had finally had the message drilled into him that asking for help was perfectly okay and was fully expected.

Additionally he had bonded a lot more with Severus after finally having the long needed talk about what had happened and how he felt about everything.

And now they were throwing him a party for his 17th Birthday after revealing to them that he had never had a real party and hadn't been confident enough to tell anyone last year and so they had all assumed that he hadn't wanted anything done. That had lead to a lot of apologies once they had all realised what had happened and they still felt bad about it even though Harry had reassured them multiple times that if he had really wanted something done he could have said.

So that meant that Harry was now sitting on the sofa opening present after present with a big smile on his face for the multitude of pictures that Lucius was taking.

So far he had received plenty of items that he wasn't even sure he needed but it was making him happy that they thought him worth the expense and Harry knew it made Draco happy to buy him things.

Harry was also pretty sure Severus was trying to make up for 15 years of missed birthdays as well.

But even though he was getting showered in love and presents Harry still felt nervous.

After finally opening the last present and momentarily thinking that this was what Dudley must have been feeling every single time before he managed to banish the thought he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper.

Harry stared at it briefly before quickly placing it onto the table and bolting out the room.

The others stared after him before Severus got up quickly and looked at the paper.

Severus's face turned white as he read what was on the paper causing both Lucius and Draco to jump up and stride over to him.

Lucius and Draco both looked down to the paper in Severus's hands.

Lucius somehow managed to become even paler whereas Draco just muttered, 'All it is is an address.'

Severus spoke quietly, 'I asked him where he lived before when he first arrived here but he said not to ask.'

Draco too paled as he realised the importance of just a few words and strode out the room to find Harry leaving Severus and Lucius alone in the room.

They looked at one another and had a silent conversation before both walked out the room together.

\-----

Later on Severus and Lucius walked into the living room where they found Harry sprawled out on the sofa with his head in Draco's lap as Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

Severus put the cup cake he had brought with him down on the table before moving to sit on the sofa along with Lucius.

Severus glanced at Lucius before Lucius spoke as they both watched as Harry stared at the ceiling.

'They won't be hurting anyone anymore Harry.' Lucius spoke softly not wanting to startle Harry.

After a moment or two as Harry didn't respond Severus and Lucius began to worry before Harry started crying and rolled over into Draco.

Severus and Lucius both reached over as Draco continued to stoke Harry's hair.

'It's all over now. You don't have to worry about them anymore.' Severus said softly to Harry as Lucius stroked Harry's arm.

They knew the next few weeks would be rough but they hoped that now without them hanging over Harry's head constantly now he would be able to heal and they would all help him. 

Because after all they were family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new direction and Tom's not in it but he will be in the next.  
> Anyhow this was the result of a four hour flight and nothing else to do so I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
